Every Summer
by Shenive-chan
Summary: AU YAOI SasuNaru and others Every summer is spent at Iruka's home in the mountains, where a haunted forest lies. Oh damn Naruto's curiosity!
1. Summer Haunting

**Hey everyone! My second story! Yup, it's really different from my other one, "Learn from Your Mistakes", which you shouldcheck out.**

**Okay, this is Shounen-ai/yaoi, please, if you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Summer Haunting**

So far, every summer vacation in Naruto's life has been spent in the mountains, where Iruka lives.

From his young age to present day, Naruto never got tired of running around the tall green grass surrounding Iruka's home. He would stop when he reached the edge, where the grass didn't grow anymore, and the trees too tall to climb made shadows three times his size spread across the barren land. Here the forest said to be plagued by ghost, spirits, and monsters started, or so Iruka would tell him at bedtime. In the center of the forest laid an old shrine where the other-worldly beings lived, and if he wandered in, he would surely be captured and turned into one.

But this year, he was thirteen, which in his own eyes, meant he was old enough to venture into the forest. No silly little story Iruka told him was going to keep him away. He was naturally curious, it's Iruka's own fault for placing all that mystery into his young mind.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the forest. It wasn't going to take him long, he just wanted to see what lay beyond Iruka's backyard.

Come on, he lived in a mountain, wouldn't he get a bit curious to see what else there was? Besides, Naruto would be back by lunch, Iruka was making ramen, he wouldn't miss that for the world.

Naruto walked and walked for thirty minutes, scene unchanging, the only indication of the day passing by was the ever growing shadows playing across the dirt. Hm, he was getting nowhere this slow, if he ran, he'd surely reach the other side of the forest soon, and maybe stumble upon the infamous shrine. He would show Iruka there was no such things as ghosts!

He ran wildly, changing directions constantly, until that feeling of running in circles overpowered him. Gasping for air, he sat down on a protruding root belonging to one of the many trees, trying to figure out which way he came from. He could tell it was getting dark, the ground no longer looked brown, but black, and he couldn't see very far into the wilderness anymore. Crap! For sure it was past lunch, If he didn't find his way home soon, Iruka will kill him.

Standing up, he tried to retrace his steps, shifting the leaves on the ground, looking for the footprints his shoes would most likely have left. Nope, nada, there were no impressions on the earth, dammit, he was lost. He suddenly went into Little Naruto Panic Mode ™, which meant screaming at everyone unrelated to his current problem, cursing them for his misfortune.

Well, this ruckus went un-appreciated by one spirit who had been following the blond boy since his entering the forest. The boy was so cute looking, if he hadn't followed him, all the other ghost would have taken him away already. But now he was waking everybody up, and waking up mean spirits from their beauty sleep was a crime that never went unpunished.

"Dobe, I would be more quiet, if I were you."

Naruto froze, was it just him, or did someone just talk? Oh god, the forest really was haunted! They're gonna kill him, spatter his blood everywhere, and he'll never have a proper burial, since he was lost, no one would ever find his beautiful body. NO! He wasn't going to be eaten by maggots, NO! He was gonna leave this world in a coffin!

Yelling into the what seemed empty forest, Naruto pleaded for his life, "Please don't kill me! UWA! Don't kill meee, I promise I'll listen to Iruka from now on! I'll give up ramen for ever! Just please don't kill me!"

"Che, who said anyone was gonna waste their time time to kill you, dobe?" a body landed softly on the ground behind Naruto, who turned around, wide-eyed. There in front of him, was a raven haired being with pale skin and frighteningly dark eyes. It was the most beautiful person Naruto had ever met, and to top it of, _it_ was a _boy_.

"Who- who are you?" Naruto whispered, oh now he was quiet!

"A ghost."

For a second there, Naruto was calm, the world was calm, then, it all went blank. His body fell to the floor.

"Augh, dammit, why do they always do that!" the ghost walked over to Naruto's body, staring at the boy's cute features.

"Guess I gotta take him with me now, where's Kakashi when you need him?" He picked up the surprisingly light body, carrying it deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

--------------------

The old and dilapidated shrine came into view, many spirits laying across the numerous steps leading to it, looking up as the pale boy walked by with Naruto in his arms.

"How troublesome, now you've found another human, why can't you leave them alone?" A ponytailed boy yawned, sitting up to have a better look at the unwelcomed newcomer.

"He was making too much noise, wouldn't let me sleep, where's Kakashi?"

"Hmph, I don't know, ask Kiba here."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? You saw him leave too." Kiba petted the dog at his side lazily.

"Just tell me where he is!"

"Fine, Sasuke, you need to relax a bit more, all this is too troublesome... he's with that human, Iru-whatever his name is, the one who lives in that huge house. Knowing Kakashi, he won't be back 'til morning."

"Then what do I do with the idiot?"

"Just let him sleep in one of the rooms," the dog gave a little bark, "take him back to the edge in the morning, it's the boy's fault for getting lost." Shikamaru nodded.

"Fine, you'll come with me in the morning too."

Both boys grumbled, Sasuke gave them one last menacing leer before entering the shrine.

* * *

**Alright, there ya go, I don't know where this story is going, but I will update soon, so if you'd be so kind as to REVIEW, I would really love it. Makes time pass by faster.**

**Take care**


	2. Summer Perverts

**Another short chapter, just to kinda answer some questions AND bring up more, haha.**

**Well, this might be a NejiNaru, GaaNaru, eventually SasuNaru, haha, just 'cause I like when there's competition. Makes everything more fun :)**

**I'm still working on "Learn from Your Mistakes" except, I've been kinda stuck as how to start the next chapter, and having this one already done, I decided to update it sooner.**

**When I finish this story I'll start a NejiNaru, 'cause I'm obsessed with Neji, and he deserves Naruto from time to time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Summer Perverts**

For the last five-hundred years of Kakashi's life, he had personally gotten to know all the owners of the lonely house at the base of the haunted mountain. Most of them ignored him – convincing themselves there was no such thing as ghosts, some recognized his existence and even became close friends - joining him here on the mountain in their afterlife, while only two became his lovers. The current one was running about frantically, loose hair flowing after him, the cute tan face scrunched up with worry.

"Naruto hasn't come back, Kakashi, what am I gonna do! He missed ramen at lunch, and you know how much he likes it! What do you think happened? He could be out there right now, being molested by one of those... creepy things in that damn forest! Ah, Kakashi! You have to go find him!"

"Molested? Gee, Iruka-chan, you have a dirty mind, kukuku."

"Shut up! Just go find him! Please?" Iruka stepped close, purposefully making his eyes wide, a little shoujo sparkle in them.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why can't I spend time here with you? Look, since Naruto-kun isn't here, we can't be... interrupted anymore!"

"Kakashi! Naruto is like... my kid! I can't just abandon him like that for... for... SEX! I wonder what type of parent YOU were!"

"I never had kids."

"..."

"Fine, I'll go get him. I bet Sasuke found him anyways."

"That's even worse! Sasuke's such and unstable boy-- err, ghost. He could hurt Naruto."

"Nah, Naruto-kun is too cute to hurt... unless it involves taking of his clothes and gett-"

"KAKASHI!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was really going, or at least, he really meant to go and find Naruto, but he's been hanging around Shikamaru a lot lately sooo, yeah, he kind of just got lazy and sat on a small bridge over a rather dried up river. There had been scarce rainfall the past few years.

There was a bit of shuffling to his right, and a couple of footsteps, the figure of a small girl and a taller boy coming into view.

"Hinata, Shino! You guys hardly come here, where's Kiba?"

"Eeto... he-he's at the sh-shrine, with Shikamaru-san..." Hinata looked down, avoiding eye contact, Shino as always, keeping quiet.

"Hmm... listen, did you hear anything abnormal today? See anything, like, I don't know, a blond, short kid running about?"

"No, Kakashi-san." Shino didn't reply, the silent agreement with Hinata evident.

"Maa, then I guess I will have to look for him, and here I thought I'd have a nice time with Iruka-chan for once..." He stood up, his only visible eye forming a U, "Ja.", he poofed away.

Right after, a loud thump rang through the serene area, alerting Hinata and Shino.

"Heya, aww, crap, and I really liked these pants too... Hinata-chan! There ya are, have ya seen Kakashi?"

Hinata smiled, it was only Kiba-kun, "He-he just left, I don't kn-know were."

"Ah, crud, I was gonna tell him about that boy... meh, he can find him himself. Oh, hey there Shino, looking for more fireflies?" Shino gave a small nod.

"There's a bunch close to that old house, they're like practically mating there, so many of them!" Hinata blushed and Shino just coughed, "Here, come on, I'll help ya get some, let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Settling the blond down in a finely furnished room, Sasuke looked around for a futon, or whatever it was that the living slept on these days. Finding nothing, he just folded as much cloth as he could find, and moved the body there.

How long had it been since the last human came roaming about? Fifty years ago? Well, there was that Iruka person he just recently met, but he was with Kakashi... he couldn't remember, he didn't really like remembering things, being alive for three-hundred years just slurred all his memories together into one big... blob of random moments. It was all too bothersome to try and distinguish.

Looking down at the boy, he had to admit, he was pretty damn cute. Which meant he'd have to stay here, taking care of him all night, if Gaara or Neji ever saw him...

There was just some things that should never be mentioned.

Although, doing such un-mentioned things right now to the petite boy came rushing into his mind. Hn, he'd been hanging around Kakashi too much, that damn pervert, why couldn't he let out his frustrations on that Iruka person instead of talking about them _in the greatest detail_? It just gave him all these perverted thoughts that should have never been there in the first place.

He sat on the tatami mats, leaning against the wall, waiting for sunrise so he could return the stupid boy to wherever he came from before he caused too much trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The faint smell that was undeniably _human_ alerted the demonic youth from his deep meditation.

"Gaara, just go back to whatever it was you're doing... I'll go check it out." a blonde girl with several ponytails admonished him, a small tremor in her voice, standing up from her kneeling position.

"Don't bother. I will."

She gulped and automatically sat back down. What was something _living_ doing in this forest anyways? All the townspeople stayed away as much as possible, and then man living in the aged home never trespassed either. What the hell was Kakashi doing? Wasn't it his job to keep everyone away?

* * *

**Alrighty, yeah, crappy chapter, but I'll try and update soon.**

**Check out my other story too, okay?**

**OH, and please REVIEW, yeah?**

**Take care**


End file.
